


Pluvial Love.

by numbaek



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seriously it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbaek/pseuds/numbaek
Summary: Choi Junhong is disappointed when he can't attend the yearly launch of his favorite amusement park. Yoo Youngjae tries to make it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kpop short!! It's pure younglo fluff so enjoy :-)

_**T** he_ wind outside was screaming, banging on all the windows, pushing past all the trees, alerting the town of the upcoming storm. Dark clouds gathered together ready to burst.

Junhong sat in front of a large window, watching the scene unfold, a pout prominent on his lips. “Don’t rain, don’t rain, don’t rain.” He chanted under his breath, fog tracing his large hand attached to the glass.

“It’s going to rain, Junhong.” The other said, obviously a tad bit fed up with his partner’s current mantra.

“I still have faith, youngjae. I’m an optimistic person!” The blond boy jutted his lip out even more, never moving his eyes from the view beyond his casement.

“That’s not being optimistic, that’s being unrealistic.” The younger was quite stubborn and never liked when people, or in this case, the weather, told him differently.

“Leave me alone I just wanted to go to the amusement park… we’ve been planning this for a-“ His sentence was cut off by a deep rumbling. The glass shaking under his palm was followed by the drumming of rain drops, pouring down from above.

“Told you.” The latter teased, dragging out the last syllable for extra emphasis.

The two had been planning to go to the yearly opening of Junhong’s utmost favorite amusement park. Except due to some predicaments, those which are quite obviously rain and extreme wind, the pair could not attend this year’s launch.

This had lead to an extremely gloomy Junhong.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around the said boy. “Don’t be pouty, babe. We’ll go tomorrow when the storm clears.” His lips brushed the younger’s ear as he tried to comfort him.

“S’not fair. We go every year, s’our thing…” Junhong mumbled as he turned to rest his head in the elder’s chest. Warmth enveloping him.

“Why don’t we do something else, indoors maybe, who knows maybe it could be our new thing?” This seemed to catch the younger’s attention as he looked up at youngjae expectantly.

“An indoor amusement park?!”

Youngjae snorted a smile forming on his face. “Stop with the amusement park, we’ll go tomorrow.”  Junhong had a sheepish grin as he mumbled some sort of excuse.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae ordered a long list of various Chinese dishes for both of them to eat throughout the day.

After the food issue was solved he set up his wii and turned on the television.  “Here, you get the pink remote ‘cause you’re such a diva.” Junhong happily accepted the remote, content with the decision.

“Let’s start off with tennis.” They mutually agreed to start off with a fun, friendly game of wii tennis.

Keyword: friendly.

“Ha! Take that youngjae you suck!”

“Shut up, Junhong you can’t even return my speed serves!” A speed serve was made a second later. The younger, missing it again.

“See! You’re all talk Choi Junhong! Returning speed serves is a fundamental skill you have yet to acquire.” Junhong’s eyes narrowed at the screen as he flicked the pink remote rapidly in the air. Serving a speed serve, obviously catching the elder off guard.

“Sorry, you were saying?! I think it was something like ‘returning speed serves is a fundamental skill’ did I hear wrong Mr. Yoo?” They looked at each other grinning briefly before going back to their vying aura.

This went on through countless tennis, bowling and boxing matches. It was only interrupted by a loud buzz signifying the arrival of food.

“Finally.” Junhong let out an exasperated sigh as his body fell back, melting into the dark couch.

Youngjae wobbled into the apartment, shutting the door with his right foot. He made it to the living room successfully and dumped all the food onto the floor as he sat down. “Eat.” He passed Junhong the soup first before getting up to bring spoons.

The two ate in silence, occasionally mumbling a few phrases here and there. They were too exhausted and hunger ridden, from the intense wii sports rivalry, to hold a conversation. Instead they devoured all the food that youngjae had thought would last the whole day.

There was nothing left.

“Wow, I’m so full!” Junhong commented as he patted his belly.

“Same here, I think I ate like bear before hibernation!” The younger snorted in response.

“Lucky bears, they eat a whole lot and then they get to sleep for seven months.”

“I know right, what a great life. I'm jealous!” Their meaningless conversations carried out for another hour. Somewhere along the line they ended up back on the couch. The younger curled up in the latter’s embrace as he played with his hair.

“We should watch a movie!” Junhong sat up looking eagerly at his lover.

“What should we watch?”

“Horror!” He bounced up and down almost like a child. Junhong loved horror.

Youngjae searched through Netflix before deciding on The Conjuring.

He sighed he knew the younger loved horror movies yet,

Junhong gripped the latter’s hoodie, burying his face in it. Periodically looking up, quickly regretting it as he let out a squeal. They weren’t even at the worst part.

The younger loved horror movies yet, he was extremely afraid of them. It stumped youngjae as to why he would be so excited before hand, well knowing what was to come. He put himself through the same thing every time. _How dumb,_ youngjae thought to himself. Yet a warm smile grew as he wrapped his arm around the boy currently nuzzled into his side.

The movie finished in the late evening, youngjae and Junhong were preparing spaghetti continuing their useless conversations.

After not talking to each other for two hours during the movie, it was as if their conversation topics regenerated and the couple’s dinner was filled with loud laughter and endless chatter.

 

* * *

 

They laid together in Youngjae’s bed.  Junhong rested his head on the latter’s chest. The steady rhythm of his heart relaxed him.

“How was today? Did it make up for the storm?”

“Hmm it was about equal.” Youngjae glanced down at the younger.

“Really?! Wow I’m honored  to be at the same level as your amusement park!” They laughed quietly. Before youngjae hummed.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Junhong’s eyes fluttered shut as he fell into deep slumber. The pulse of his lover resonating in his ears as he drifted off.

_This was much better._

 


End file.
